


la sirène des ténèbres

by onlys0much



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlys0much/pseuds/onlys0much
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Sonia Nevermind was unlike any other sea princess there had ever been in the small kingdom of Novoselic, and she was just about ready to take over her family lineage. Alas, curiosity peeks the princess as she dreams of discovering what lies beyond the salty waters of her home. Little does she know, however, that a random encounter with one dark and lonely human soul will change her undersea life forever.</p>
<p>This piece is inspired by The Little Mermaid, and partially inspired by the fanfiction 'Open Water' by kyokitty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008438) by [kyokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokitty/pseuds/kyokitty). 



Miss Sonia Nevermind was unlike any other sea princess there had ever been in the small kingdom of Novoselic, the admiration from all her subjects making other royalty quite jealous. At the ripe age of twenty-two, her following was already known far and wide as being one of the most loyal, her pure and pleasing personality representing her undersea kingdom positively well across the sea. Though unexperienced, the young princess proved herself worthy of the throne, believing in the utter exquisiteness of her people and ruling an entirely untainted term on her own.

Sonia was quite a unique mermaid physically: her long platinum blonde hair enveloping the space around her, flowing softly to the movement of the ocean. Her tail was a breathtaking shade of aqua, golden-orange details scattered toward the bottom of her fins. Scales decorated her frame with various shining colors, small fins poking out from her backside to help her move more easily through the water. Our lovely princess is completed with a flawless complexion, large blue eyes, and a well known smile. A small tiara was to have lived on Sonia’s head, but due to the pressure she feels from others while wearing it, it currently lives in an ornate box on her shelf at home.

Something that had always intrigued the princess was the world above the salty waters, something she had only heard rumors about before. In grade school, the children would write stories all about the adventures humans have on dry land, most of them believing humans sole method of transportation was ‘flopping’. Sonia remembered the times the children would all laugh at the idea of humans getting around, for how did they swim without water? Maybe they had wings to fly them through the air, but then what was the purpose of having a tail? Wild imagination aside, the young mermaid secretly wished for nothing more than to visit the world above, to see all the new and exciting things they had to offer. Of course she could never leave behind her kingdom, but sadly it _was_ only a dream.. Right?


	2. La Décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia's acceptance ceremony is finally here! This is the day that she will formally address herself as the princess of Novoselic, but something was on her mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these first two publications are kind of small.. I have ideas for later in the story, so getting to them might take a bit of exposition..! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)

The day begun just as the others for the young princess: breakfast at 8 o'clock sharp with the rest of the royal family, washing up and preparing for the day at 9:00 with the maids, studying the history of mer-people until noon, then it was time to get ready to formally address the citizens of the Novoselic kingdom. 

Miss Sonia had quite a way with words, so worrying about how her first formal speech was impossible. She held her notes in delicate hands, her maid braiding a portion of her golden locks. Her polished tail fluttered in anticipation, skimming the words carefully. She took a deep breath, blowing a few bubbles to ease her racing heart. Of course she wasn’t worried, but that doesn’t mean the princess couldn’t be a _little_ nervous. She fixed her eyes toward the surface of the sea, the sun creating light beams through the waves. Maybe if she was able to explore somewhere new, her mind wouldn’t be racing so badly…! Of course, what she would find up there could be extremely boring, but perhaps there was only one way to- 

“Doing well, princess?” asked the old maid, pinning the heiress’s signature braid in to place. 

“Yes, thank you. I am… just hoping that my people will understand if I seem a bit.. tense.” Her voice was sweet, but more quiet and uneasy than usual.

“Goodness, Miss Sonia. You know very well that the subjects of this kingdom love you and your family very much, so there should be no reason for them to doubt you for being scared, not even an ounce.” 

The blonde beauty smiled, looking back at her loyal maid with less nerves in her eyes. “Thank you so much. I truly needed a swift talking to.” After a calm moment, she went back to her notes, mouthing the words written on the pages.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, the mermaid’s royal speech commenced, everything going together flawlessly. Her people applauded wildly after she was finished, welcoming her officially as one of the rulers of Novoselic. The king and queen clapped along with the large crowd, her mother wiping a proud tear from her own eye. 

After the speech, a large celebration was held for the heiress, all her friends and family coming from all around the sea. 

“Amazing job, Miss Sonia! I was practically in tears watching you speak. You captivated so many people, it was beautiful!” one friend gushed, bowing slightly as the lady of the hour approached him. Kazuichi Souda grabbed a hand of Miss Nevermind, planting a gentle kiss atop it. She smiled weakly, obviously uninterested in his advances toward her.

This merman was very eccentric. His bright pink hair and loud demeanor could draw attention from miles away. Compared to the others, he was quite…different. His only dream in life was to go on a date the fair Sonia, which she has politely declined several times.

“Alright Kaz, back off her and let someone else talk for a change, huh?” A petite merman dawned with a dark gray tail swam toward the princess, placing a hand on the ogling Kazuichi. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu gave a light smile to Sonia, holding out a hand for her to shake. “Nice job, princess.” 

She grinned, mentally thanking him for pushing the pink haired merman aside. Following closely behind the small man was a stern Peko Pekoyama, her bright red eyes making Sonia’s heart pound a bit in anxiousness. The sliver haired woman nodded in approval, a soft smile painted across her pale lips. 

Miss Nevermind’s friends greeted her with excitement, giving her various amounts of praise. They surrounded her, patting her on the shoulder or giving her hugs. The young mermaid had a big grin across her face the whole night, the free spirited mood of the party continuing into the wee hours of the morning. Large colored lights shining across the seafloor, the distant sound of music could be heard from miles around.

Slowly, the celebration came to an end, all the mer-people saying their final goodbyes to the royal family before leaving. 

Sonia twirled a small strand of her hair around her finger, looking up toward the surface of the ocean. It sure was dark, but for some reason, the higher up her eyes traveled, the lighter it seemed to get? Curiosity began to peek in the young princess’s mind. It wasn’t daytime, so why where there still beams of light coming through? Maybe if she just ventured up there herself, she would be able to… No. She shook her head, attempting to fix her concentration back on the large line of farewells and congratulations. It was such a silly idea, she thought. There could not be anything _that_ interesting above the surface… could there be?

After retiring to her room, the princess could not help but continue to stare out her window at the surface above. “Honestly Sonia,” her voice was small, but enough for her ears only. “What could possibly be up there that is more important than ruling over these people?” She rested her elbow on the windowsill, cupping her cheek in her palm. “You must resit any distractions from work. This place is your responsibility now. There is no time to… mess around.” The blonde looked out onto her kingdom, a few sparkling lights casting a faint glow above the city. 

It was truly beautiful, but she had always played it safe. Her heart wished for nothing more than to make her way above the sea and learn about what lives on land, studying all the strange species. Maybe she could even see a few humans if she was lucky! “…Perhaps the only way to cease this curiosity of mine _is_ discover what lies above.”

She swam over to her bed, softly floating down to sit on it. Brushing her fingers through her long hair, she pondered her current situation. Well, the party was completed... but what if someone were to catch her sneaking out?! She quickly shook that thought out of her mind, focusing more on the positives of the exploration. Ultimately, this would only help her kingdom by gathering more information on humans and their odd rituals, that is, if she indeed _saw_ one. That alone left her convinced.

After much deliberation, she decided it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick peek above the water. Honestly, what bad could happen?

 


	3. La Découverte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause! I've had most of this chapter written for a while, I just wanted to edit and I've had no time lately!  
> I apologize for the "small" chapter again, writing it on a document then pasting it here really varies the size..! Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy some sweet SonDam moments! :)

Looking around with high caution, the princess took off, swimming swiftly out her open window toward the openness of Earth's land. Sonia's heart pounded in her ears, an odd mix of anticipation and trepidation overtaking her slender frame. The pressure of the seafloor gradually lifted off her chest, her shimmering scales beginning to pick up the moonlight through the water.

 

"Almost there, Sonia..!" she cheered herself on, her hips growing increasingly sore from all the sudden fast-paced swimming. "Just a little more!" Sonia finally began to feel the waves push her back and forth, making it a bit difficult to maneuver through the ocean.

 

With one last push, the princess broke the surface of the water, feeling the cold sensation of water on skin for the first time. Breathing heavily from the labor intensive journey, the mermaid cheered aloud, pumping her fists in the cool night air. Looking around, she discovered a small plot of land nearby, large rocks poking far out from the sea below. She swam over to the small beach, pulling herself up on the cool sand with her hands. She stayed close to the ocean, her backside having small waves be pushed above it, regulating the temperature of her now chilly frame. So, this is what the shore was like…! Her heart began to race, the mer idea that where she was laying may have at one point been touched by a human amazed her.

 

“Oh my goodness, I cannot believe I actually did this…!” Sonia spoke aloud, rolling over on her back to gaze at the moon. “.. Oh my, father would be absolutely furious if he saw me now..” She rapidly shook the thought out of her head, focusing on the entirely new world she had discovered. The loads of dripping wet hair clung to her chest, some even falling into the sand below as the princess eyed the night sky dreamily. “So, that is why it was so bright up here…” Miss Sonia pondered, wide blue eyes fixated themselves on the large moon above. Stars glistened high in the sky, a small breeze kicking up. Her elbows rested beneath her, her head subconsciously tilting in concentration. 

 

Suddenly, a rather loud noise came from the sand dunes behind the mermaid, causing her head to snap around in fear. It almost sounded like.. a cough? Does that mean someone was coming for her? Sonia sat up immediately, quickly scanning the landscape to find a place to hide. “Behind those rocks, perfect!” The sound of sand crinkling beneath a footstep edged itself closer, the young princess wiggling herself down back into the water. Swiftly, she pulled herself behind the massive boulders, out of sight from the monster making its way to find her. 

The sound of crashing waves filled the area as a young man walked toward the secluded beach. In one hand, an odd stick of light to guide his way, shining a predetermined path along the sparking sand. The princess blinked in confusion, then came to the conclusion that it must be a crazy human invention to resemble that of an angler fish. Sonia nodded to herself, focusing in on the man through the darkness again. In his other wrapped hand was… a book? 

 

“A novel?” she spoke, gaining a bit of excitement in her light voice. “A human that is interested in enriching the mind as well? Such a spectacular sight!” 

 

The boy stopped, shining his light toward the open water. The mermaid gasped, pulling herself behind the rock once again. But it was too late. 

 

“Who goes there? Who dare attempt and catch a glimpse of the Lord of Darkness? Be warned, mortal, for if you do not wish to be cursed to the fires of internal damnation, identify yourself just!” His voice was deep, echoing his intimidating message throughout the crisp evening air. 

 

Sonia could not believe how fast her heart was pounding, the sound ringing in her ears mockingly. “Oh no, what shall I do?” She did not want to be discovered and captured, yet this may be the _only_ way for a mermaid to ever get close to a human… She sighed, mumbling aloud: “Please father, try your hardest to forgive me.”

 

The human waited for a few moments, the only sound being the crashing waves against the beach. The young blonde moved out from behind her hiding spot, looking guiltily downward. His eyes widened at the darkened figure, slightly surprised that someone _was_ actually hiding from him. He smirked, raising his chin into the air. “That’s right, sinner. This ignorant plan of yours was futile from the instance you decided to hide from the great and powerful Gundam Tana-” his voice cut out, eyes darting down at the approaching figure. Long golden hair, delicate facial features, mesmerizing blue eyes. Oh no, he didn’t realize the challenger would be a woman, quite a beautiful one at that. He gulped, tugging his scarf up above his mouth to hide his increasing blush. “… p-powerful.. Gundam Tanaka…”

 

“I apologize sincerely, Lord of Darkness, for I do not mean you any harm! I only wished to get a closer look at one such as yourself.” Miss Sonia frowned, stopping her swim at waist height. Her wet hair barely coated her bare breasts, making the human blush more furiously. “Please, I beg for your forgiveness!”

 

Gundam’s eyes searched for focus somewhere, anywhere but her, finally fixating themselves on the moon above. “Y-yes, very well. My cursed arm is not reacting negatively to your words, so your… i-intentions… are not foul.” 

 

“Oh, thank you, kind human! Your graciousness and understanding will not be soon forgotten!” 

 

“Kind _human_?” The man laughed loudly, arms raising in front of himself in an odd pose, pointing at the girl wading in the water. “Fool! Don’t say such a ridiculous sentence with such confidence! I was born to a human and a demon, both sides shunning me from their existence. It’s utterly blasphemous that you believed that one such as I was a mere mortal.” 

 

“I am sorry, I did not realize there were so many diverse creatures living above the sea!” Her eyes shinned, a grin extending from ear to ear. “You are quite a blessing to have met, Mr. Tanaka!” 

 

“I… O-of course I am! There is no greater spectacle in the world than coming in contact with one such as I!” He took a seat in the sand, raising his eyebrow at the blonde still floating in the cold water. “Excuse me, Miss…? May I inquire as to the reasoning you remain in the traitorous sea?” 

 

Sonia tilted her head, analyzing the human’s words carefully. “‘Remain’…? I… cannot live outside the water.” She swam closer, pulling herself up onto the beach next to him. Gundam gasped audibly when Sonia waved her tail above her head, the moonlight reflecting off her dampened scales. “My name is Sonia Nevermind and I am the princess of the Novoselic kingdom.”

 

He stared down in disbelief, slowly bringing a hand to his chin. “T-this is… a tail?” The man reached down with caution, stopping. The princess nodded, leaning her tail a small degree to the side, inviting the man’s touch. Gundam hesitated, gripping his bandaged wrist in fear. “I do not wish to hurt you, for if my skin makes contact with yours, you will be forever damned…” 

 

“Mr. Tanaka, I apologize, but I do not believe you could hurt me simply by touch.” She reached out and took his hand, causing him to jump. Sonia led the hand to her tail fin, letting his bare fingers feel the unique creases of her scales. 

 

“It’s real…” He brought his eyes closer to his subject, studying her fins with fleeing hesitation. “For centuries, Mer-people have escaped the basic, dwindling eye of humans. They are now believed to be a myth, passing only as an illusion created by those who are less fortunate to not receive the proper amount of spoken words. Any other explanation have simply been drawing nothing but contradictions throughout history, however…” he looked up at the princess with astonished eyes, “you, my lady, are no illusion.”


End file.
